memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Akademie der Sternenflotte
Gründung vor 2161? Ich erkenne hier Canon-Inkonsistenz - wie kann die Sternenflottenakademie im Jahr 2161 gegründet werden, zusammen mit der Förderation, wenn in ST:Enterprise die ganze Zeit von der Sternenflottenakademie gesprochen wird, also auch namentlich erwähnt? (109.192.53.38 17:36, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC)) :Beachte, Sternenflotte ist nicht gleich Föderation. Die Sternenflotte umfasst die Raumschiffe (u.a. die Enterprise von Archer) und die Föderation mehr die politische Instanz, siehe Präsident der Föderation usw. Wir wissen, dass es neben der NX-01 noch weitere Schiffe gab und die gehören der Sternenflotte (der Erde) an. Zu Zeiten der Föderatioon gibt es auch eine Sternenflotte, in der Hinsicht aber eine andere. -- 18:06, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Wir wissen glaube ich das Gründungsjahr nur von dem Logo der Sternenflottenakademie in San Francisco. Da steht San Francisco MMCLXI. Man könnte auch vermuten das die Sternenflottenakademie in San Francisco 2161 gegründet wurde, während eine andere Sternenflottenakademie schon anderswo existiert hat. Es gibt auch weitere Standorte auf Beta Ursae Minor II, Beta Aquilae II und Psi Upsilon III. -- 18:58, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Flugausbildung Ich erinnere mich, dass Chakotay in einer Voyager-Folge die Ausbildungsstufen für Piloten beschreibt. Welche Folge war das? -- Kobi 11:37, 14. Sep 2004 (CEST) :Mit Hilfe von The Voyager Transcripts endlich gelöst -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:01, 30. Sep 2005 (UTC) Ausbildungsverlauf Ist der Kommando-Ausbildungsbereich ein zusätzliches Modul, das gewählt werden kann? Muss jeder Student also eines der drei anderen (Sicherheit, Wissenschaft, Ingenieur) verplichtend wählen? Man muss ja als Kommandooffizier auch erst mal Karriere machen bis man endlich ein eigenes Kommando übernehmen kann. Beispiele: Sulu war Wissenschaftsoffizier(Spitze des Eisbergs), und später Captain(Das unendeckte Land), Spock ebenso (TOS, Der Zorn des Khan). Was meint ihr? --84.56.33.37 :Ja irgendwas ist immer verpflichtend. Riker z.B. war vermutlich in der Sicherheits-/Waffentechnik, sieht man daran, daß sein Dublikat Lt. Thomas Riker eine gelbe Uniform anhatte und einen Phaser zum "Kunstwerkzeug" umbasteln konnte (er hängt auch sehr oft im Maschinenraum rum). Sisko ist vermutlich auch aus der Technik, da er in die Entwicklung der Defiant-Klasse verstrickt war. Bei Janeway wurde Astrophysik mal angedeutet. Macht anders ja auch wenig Sinn, kaum einer wird als Kommandant geboren. --Memory 23:21, 25. Dez 2005 (UTC) Leider wird das aber wohl in keiner Serie so explizit erwähnt, das man es im Artikel ändern könnte, oder etwa doch? --84.56.33.37 :Man kann es allgemein gesprochen als "den üblichen Weg" (evtl. mit Ausnahmen) einfügen. (Signatur nicht vergessen hier, Button oben in der Leiste) --Memory 00:09, 26. Dez 2005 (UTC) Was lernen denn die Leute, die später mal Fliegen und Navigieren? Sicherheit, Wissenschaft und Ingenieurerei sind doch nur drei von vier (zumindest im 24. Jahrhundert) Arbeitsbereichen. Mettmann 21:36, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Exzellenter Artikel Kandidatenreview Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, diesen Artikel als "Exzellenten Artikel" zu nominieren, allerdings bin ich mir hier nicht so 100% sicher ob der Artikel wirklich alle Infos enthält, die er enthalten sollte, um diesen Status zu erhalten, z.B. fehlt wenigstens eine Randbemerkung über den Gärtner ;-) Außerdem bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir bei "Studienfächer" alles verlinken und erstellen sollten, deshalb hab ich einiges entlinkt, außerdem fehlt für die Übersicht die Quelle. Eventuell ist da noch mehr, daher ist eure Meinung gefragt. --Porthos 22:39, 2. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Die Tabelle über die Studienfächer habe ich komplett von der englischen MA übernommen. Einige Fächer wußte ich nicht zu übersetzen, deshalb hatte ich sie mit einem Fragezeichen versehen. Aber gerade habe ich in der englischen MA entdeckt, daß die Liste der Studienfächer komplett überarbeitet worden ist. Sie wurde z.B. um über die Hälfte reduziert, was darauf schließen lassen könnte, das es sich wohl um einige "Non-Canon-Fächer" handeln könnte. Oh Gott, ich habe den alten Boothby völlig vergessen, kann ich ja noch nachtragen. Was meintest du mit der fehlenden Quelle der Übersicht ? -- Sanyoh 22:48, 2. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::LOL na wenn die in der MA/en auch drüber gestolpert sind... Hat sich dann erstmal erledigt, allerdings sollte dann bei einer Korrektur unsererseits geprüft werden, ob die Korrekturen auch korrekt sind, und da nicht noch Sachen rumschwirren, die einfach jemand so eingefügt hat. --Porthos 23:01, 2. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Tja, ich war wohl etwas zu "blauäugig" (war leider noch nie auf der Akademie) ;) Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum es soviele Fächer gibt. Werde das gleichmal korrigieren. -- Sanyoh 23:05, 2. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Ganz zu Anfang haben wir beim exzellenten Artikel Gene Roddenberry die nominierung nicht abschließen könnn, weil in dem Artikel noch etliche rote links zu finden waren, und das waren weniger als hier. Zudem finde ich die Ereignisse aus DS9: Homefront gar nicht und wie man oben auf der Diskussionsseite sehen kann, ist auch die Pilotenausbildung, wie sie in Voyager beschrieben wurde noch nicht Teil des Artikels. Weiterhin finde ich die pauschalisierten Aussagen über die Unteroffiziers-Schule etwas zu restriktiv, sie kommen wahrscheinlich aus "Das Standgericht" und "Das Schiff" denke ich, da muss an der Wortwahl noch etwas gearbeitet werden. Ich würde mich unter normalen Umständen auch hinsetzen und das Recherschieren, aber nicht vor Montag. Ansonsten sehe ich für den Artikel tatsächlich das Potential einmal exzellenter Artikel zu werden, aber nicht unter diesen Bedingungen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:39, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) :::::Wieso sind rote Links ein Argument gegen einen exzellenten Artikel? Da kann doch der Artikel nix für... --Porthos 15:11, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::::Siehe mal ins Archiv. Ich finde das ist durchaus ein berechtigtes Kriterium, das man verlangen könnte -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:28, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC) To-Do-Liste * Boothby - Randbemerkung: (erledigt -- Sanyoh 00:45, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC)) * Studienfächer überarbeiten - Referenzen (entsprechende Artikel in der MA/en prüfen): (überarbeitet; bitte nochmal überprüfen, da sich die englische MA auch nicht so ganz einig sind. Auch die Übersetzung mal anschauen, da das immer so eine Sache ist ;) -- Sanyoh 00:45, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC)) * Ereignisse von DS9: Homefront (erledigt -- Sanyoh 15:02, 3. Aug 2005 (UTC)) * Flugausbildung (Voyager, siehe oben) * rote Links entfernen Bindestrichschreibweise Was ist gegen die Bindestrichschreibweise einzuwenden? Hatte man mir nicht mal gesagt, dass man wegen des englischen Ursprungs "Starfleet Academy" das in "Sternenflotten-Akademie" umwanden sollte? Außerdem sollte man dort Bindestriche einfügen, wo Pausen zu lesen sind, also zwischen Sternenflotten und Akademie ... -- Kobi 08:35, 30. Apr 2006 (UTC) :Das bindende "n": Wenn man es mit Bindestrich schreiben will, müsste es Sternenflotte-Akademie heißen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 16:23, 14. Aug 2006 (UTC) Verschieben Dem Einleitungstext müsste der Artikeltitel eigentlich "Akademdie der Sternenflotte" heißen. Verschieben? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 16:23, 14. Aug 2006 (UTC) Aufnahmeregelung Die einzige Voraussetzung, die jedoch erfüllt werden muß, ist die Tatsache, das die Kandidaten den Völkern angehören müssen, die bereits eine vollwertige Mitgliedschaft innerhalb der Föderation besitzen. - Mir ist nicht bekannt, dass Bajor oder Ferenginar vollwertige Föderationsmitglieder sind, hat jemand eine Erklärung dazu? --KenKeeler -- Postfach 15:40, 15. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Naja, Nog brauchte als erster Ferengi, dessen Volk nicht der Föderation angehörte, eine Empfehlung von Sisko. Die Klingonen gehören auch nicht der Föderation an, allerdings wissen wir nicht, inwiefern da sein Leben in der Gault-Kolonie mit dazu beigetragen hat, dass er angenommen wurde (oder doch?). Bei den Bajoranern dürfte es so eine Art Gratwanderung gewesen sein, da beispielsweise Ro Laren doch zur Akademie zugelassen wurde, als Bajor noch immer besetzt war. Fragt sich eben nur, ob es da eine Regelung gibt, so dass man dann entsprechende Ausnahmen macht, oder ob es da keine Regel gibt, dass also auch ein Romulaner aus einer Familie im Exil beispielsweise einen Antrag stellen kann. Icheb wird als Brunali ja auch von Janeway und der Voyager-Crew gefördert, damit er an die Akademie gehen kann. :Es spricht eigentlich nichts für diese Regel, oder? 16:05, 15. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::also, ich würde es für ziemlich rassistisch halten, wenn es wirklich um die spezies ginge. doch wohl eher ob die besagte person nun föderationsbürger ist oder nicht. möchte gerne mal den genauen wortlaut hören.--Shisma 13:34, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Dass es so, wie es da steht nicht stimmt, darüber sind wir ja wohl einig. Entweder ist die Information nun falsch oder ausgedacht, oder unter dem Punkt Inkonsistenzien (?) ... ääh, also als schlichter Autoren-Fehler abzuhaken.--KenKeeler -- Postfach 15:32, 16. Nov 2006 (UTC) 2372er-Emblem der Akademie einfügen? Sollte man nicht noch das "aktuelle" Akademie-Emblem (mit aktuellem Sternenflotten-Logo und der Korrektur des Fehlers "Ex Astra" durch "Ex Astris" (notwendiger lateinischer Ablativ) aus der MA/en hinzufügen? --Emissary77 09:46, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Kann ruhig gemacht werden.--Tobi72 12:54, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab gerade gesehen: das Emblem hier hat ja schon das aktuelle Starfleet-Logo, allerdings eben nicht die Fehlerverbesserung im Schriftzug. Vielleicht kann jemand das so machen wie in der MA/en: da ist einmal das Emblem mit TNG-Ära-Emblem und dem Fehler, der hier auch im Schriftzug zu finden ist UND das aktuelle mit "Astris". Wer könnte das machen? Ich kapier nicht, wie das geht. --Emissary77 07:16, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Btw. heißt "Ex astris scientia" nicht "Wissen aus den Sternen" oder "Wissen von den Sternen", übertragen "von den Sternen lernen"? EDIT: sorry, habe das Komma übersehen... dann stimmt es natürlich ungefähr --Ensign Joe 87.180.122.230 16:39, 3. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Akademie Manifest Hi, auf Trek-Auctions gibt es zwei Listen die scheinbar in zu sehen waren. hier kann man das ganze ansehen. ich schreibe mal den inhalt hier hin--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:40, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ;Administrative Office :201 ;Mark III Simulator :215 ;Mark IV Simulator :216 ;Admiral J.R. Jennigs :202 :Director of Educational Servies-STC ;Rear Admiral M.C. Minor :203 :Commandante Cadets ;Rear Admiral L. Cole :204 :Supervisor of Curriculum ;Vice Admiral D. Gluck :200 :Receivingship ;Captain D. Maltese :205 :Instructor – Beam Technology ;Lt Commander Grodnick :206 :Instructor – Asthogation ;Captain M. Backer :207 :Instructor – Communication ;Commander D. Gabrielle :208 :Instructor – Inter-Stellar Enthology (letztes wort war nicht lesbar) ;Captain C. Graffeo :209 :Instructor – Beam Technology ;Lt. Commander J. Longo :209 :Instructor – Engineering ;Vice Admiral G. Rescher :211 ;Commander D. Arakelian :212 ;Captain Xon :213 ;Lt. Commander Gort :214 ;Captain R. Fletcher :215 ;Captain A. Henry :218 ;Commander D. Wise :220 ;Lt. Commander Sofak :222 ;Office of General Services :223 Spielt der Kinofilm Star Trek - For the Beginning nach dem Jahr 2162 oder nach dem Jahr 2149 oder vor 2250? :Jahr 2250? Kirk ist 17 Jahre alt (Geburtsdatum) Kinotrailer Star Trek (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oePfXzedbTQ) Minute 0:42 0:43 / 2:15 *http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/22._Jahrhundert (2149) *http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Sternenflottenakademie *http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/James_T._Kirk#Die_Jahre_auf_der_Akademie (2250) 87.194.122.68 19:11, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Irgendwo zwischen 2240 und 2264. So sieht man Kirk z.B. als Junge, später auf der Akademie der Sternenflotte und schließlich wie er das Kommando auf der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] übernimmt. Warte doch bis zum 07.05. da sind wir alle schlauer ;). --Terran2151 19:27, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich sehe mir den Film nur im Kino im Orginal an und nur auf englisch, da kann ich mich besser konzentrieren auf den Kinofilm und nicht zwangsweise auf die Deutsche Sprachuebersetzung. MfG 87.194.122.68 19:34, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Studienfächer Exo-/Xenobiologie: Beide Begriffe zu führen ist verwirrend, evtl. sollte man sie einfach durch "/" getrennt in die Liste einfügen. 92.229.111.27 20:41, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube die stehen da beide getrennt, weil es ja eigentlich zwei verschiedene Fächer sind, die wir hier in Ermangelung differenzierender Informationen erstmal unter einem Lemma führen. Und sie zeigen ja auch erstmal auf denselben Artikel. -- 22:16, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::In der deutschen Wikipedia sind beide Begriffe auch in einem Artikel zusammengefasst, beide Begriffe bedeuten offenbar das gleiche. --Kebron 10:46, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) = Zum Teil ergänzende Informationen für den Artikel = Bei einer Aufnahmeprüfung muss man Tests bestehen, um zu einer Gruppe aufgenommen zu werden. Aufnahmeprüfung der Sternenflottenakademie Vorbereitung Das Runabout-Trainingsprogramm kann als Übung zur Aufnahmeprüfung genutzt werden. (DS9: Facetten) Zulassung Auf der Enterprise muss man eine bestimmte Anzahl von Punkten in einer Prüfung schaffen, um zur Aufnahmeprüfung der Sternenflottenakademie zugelassen zu werden. (TNG: Prüfungen) Die Prüfung Für die Aufnahmeprüfung der Sternenflottenakademie muss man zunächst zugelassen werden. Die Prüfung findet beispielsweise auf dem Planeten Relva VII statt. Hier findet eine Auswahl von Prüflingen statt: Nur einer von vier Prüflingen kann für die Akademie zugelassen werden. Auf Deep Space Nine findet eine Prüfung bespielsweise in einer Holosuite statt DS9: Facetten Direkte Bewerbung bei der Sternenflotte Icheb beschließt sich für die Sternenflotten-Akademie zu bewerben. Captain Janeway stimmt Ichebs Antrag für die Sternenflotten-Akademie zu und schickt diese in den Alpha-Quadrant. (VOY: Unvollkommenheit). Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Erde hat Icheb vor die Sternenflotten-Akademie zu besuchen. (VOY: Endspiel, Teil II) Kandidaten und andere Personen nach Prüfungsort * Relva VII :: Prüfer: Chang (Taktischer Offizier) :: Prüflinge: Wesley Crusher gelingt die Zulassung zur Prüfung durch seine Arbeit auf der Enterprise. Er fällt bei der Aufnahmeprüfung auf Relva VII durch. (TNG: Prüfungen). Ein weiteres mal will Wesley auf Sternenbasis 515 die Zulassungspüfung bestehen, diesmal in Form eines Examens. Dort besteht er die Prüfung. (TNG: Das Herz eines Captains) Später muss Wesley allerdings noch letzte mündliche Prüfungen bestehen. (TNG: Die Damen Troi) Schließlich erhält Wesley die Zulassung zur Sternenflottenakademie (TNG: Die letzte Mission). Weitere Prüflinge auf Relva VII: T'Shanik, Rondon, Oliana Mirren, Mordock * Picard ist bei seiner ersten Prüfung auch durchgefallen. (TNG: Prüfungen) Gruß --Zulu66 19:32, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) : Beachte zur Abstimmung auch Aufnahmeprüfung und Aufnahmeprüfung für die Akademie der Sternenflotte. --Zulu66 19:46, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) =Studienfächer= Können die Listen bezüglich Studienfächer noch mit Quellen belegt werden? Woher stammen die Informationen, dass dies alles an der Akademie gelehrt wird?--Tobi72 19:33, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Wer besucht die Akademie? Anknüpfend an die Diskussion hier: Wird irgendwann mal gesagt, wer genau alles auf die Akademie geht? Jedes Sternenflottenmitglied? Nur Offiziere? Offiziere und Unteroffiziere? O'Brien war anscheinend auf der Akademie ( ), aber er ist kein wirklich gutes Beispiel, da ja scheinbar zwischendurch auch mal Offizier war. Irgendwie geisterte mir auch immer der Gedanke durch den Kopf, es gäbe einen Offizier, der nicht an der Akademie gewesen ist.--Bravomike 12:19, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC)